Not A Soul
by You'rethevoice
Summary: "So there's no chance that we could have a hug?" What happens next...


Not A Soul

**This is my first Merthur fic so I hope you enjoy :D btw I think it's going to be a one shot :)**

"So there's no chance that we could have a hug?"

Arthur stopped, a slight smirk creeping across his face, his deep blue eyes sparkled in the candle light as he spun around.

The sight before Arthur was perfect. A tall, slim man stood next to his desk, fighting to keep his face straight. His full, coral lips twitched as he fought the grin off of his face. His high cheekbones hit the light in that way that gave Arthur chills and his eyes glistened as if hiding a secret. His messy black hair only partially hid his ears, which stuck out, giving the young man a rugged kind of beauty.

Arthur started towards his young manservant, getting faster with every stride. Merlin grinned roguishly and backed away from his master, running round the large desk.

As Arthur chased him around his chambers, Merlin's cheeks flushed red, but not because he was out of breath. He could see the King's golden hair falling in front of his eyes, which were narrowed with a mock glare. Arthur's low V neck shirt revealed his toned abs rippling as he ran.

Merlin's breath caught in his throat as he met Arthur's gaze, the King's piercing blue eyes seemed to reach into his soul when suddenly- he tripped over a boot.

Yelping loudly, Merlin winced as he braced his body to hit the stone floor, but instead found himself collapsing backwards onto Arthur's four poster bed- closely followed by Arthur who had tripped over him.

Merlin stared up into Arthur's wide eyes. He could feel the heat of his master's body pressed down on his. Why wasn't he getting up? Could he feel it too? Arthur's eyes searched Merlin's flushed face with an expression that he couldn't read. His gaze lingered on Merlin's lips and without thinking Merlin lifted his chin and kissed him. For a second, everything was perfect, but then-

Arthur jumped to his feet, horrified at his lapse in self control. This couldn't happen. He straightened his rumpled shirt and stared down at Merlin.

"That will be all Merlin."

Merlin slowly picked himself up, avoiding Arthur's gaze. Shame surged through his veins like fire; he couldn't believe what he'd just done, what he'd just admitted...

"Now , Merlin, get out!" Arthur had his hands on his hips, he wouldn't look at Merlin.

Tears burned in Merlin's eyes as he looked over at the King.

"Good night Sire." He muttered, sounding dejected and doleful. Arthur, hearing the pain in his manservant's voice turned around instinctively to comfort him.

"Merlin-"

Merlin turned around, quickly wiping his eyes.

"I didn't mean- "Arthur seemed at loss for what to say.

"It was my fault, its ok. I'll be going now"

"No wait- I didn't mean that. You're a good friend Merlin." Arthur paused. "I trust you. Sometimes, you're the only person I feel I _can_ trust."

"Thank you sire."

Arthur winced. He hated it when Merlin called him "sire" and hid his feelings behind formalities.

"I don't want to ruin that."

"Of course."

"Do you understand Merlin?"

Merlin nodded. He could feel a lump in his throat. He felt stupid and childish, but hearing all these things he had told himself over and over again, said out loud by Arthur was too much for him.

"Merlin, what are you thinking?" Arthur walked towards his manservant, concern etched on his face.

Merlin swallowed, still looking at his feet.

"I understand Arthur." Merlin looked up. "I agree with you its just-"Merlin swallowed again, "-hard."

Arthur rested a hand gently on Merlin's shoulder. "I know." He whispered. He raised his voice slightly, as if trying to convince himself.

"I'm the King. If things were different...if I wasn't King, or if you weren't... If things were different." Merlin nodded.

"But people won't accept it. Surely you can see that?" A tear rolled silently down Arthur's cheek, his eyes searching for comfort in his friend.

"Of course."

"And I can't abandon my kingdom, my Father-"Arthur swallowed back more tears, "-would never forgive me, all he worked for, for me to just abandon it... I could never do it-"

"Arthur- I don't blame you." Merlin put his hand on Arthur's shoulder now, and they stood, in a kind of half-embrace, comforting each other.

"I know, but that doesn't mean it's not my fault Merlin. It would be impossible for us to-"Arthur looked meaningfully at Merlin. "-You know. If anyone found out..."

Merlin laughed sheepishly, tears still glistening in his eyes. "I'm pretty good at keeping things secret."

"You?" Said Arthur, disbelievingly. "I find that hard to believe." He smiled, in spite of himself.

"Oh yes, I can be very surprising." Merlin's smile faded slightly.

"Well," Arthur moved closer to Merlin, he rested his other arm on the manservant's other shoulder and linked his fingers behind Merlin's head. "We'd have to be _very _secretive"

"Very." Breathed Merlin, his eyes fixed on Arthur's.

"We couldn't tell a soul..." Arthur whispered, their lips nearly touching now.

"Not a soul." Murmured Merlin as their lips finally met, and the world was forgotten.

**Thank you for reading :D Please review :D**


End file.
